(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus, an image display apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image display method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display control apparatus for performing display control to display plural images, an image display apparatus including the image display control apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program executed by the image display control apparatus, and an image display method for displaying plural images.
(ii) Related Art
There may be a demand for an electronic apparatus having a display, such as a mobile phone terminal apparatus or an information processing apparatus, to display plural images identified by image information stored therein or image information or the like stored in an external device accessible therefrom in a list on the display.
By way of example, as illustrated in FIG. 8, images to be displayed in a list using an electronic apparatus may have different sizes and aspect ratios.
One method for displaying such images in a display area of the electronic apparatus at a time is to divide the display area into a matrix of sub-areas having the same size and aspect ratio, and to display an image to be displayed in each of the sub-areas in an enlarged or reduced manner so that the images are inscribed in the individual sub-areas and the aspect ratios of the images are maintained.
In this method, however, for example, as illustrated in the left part of FIG. 9, some of the images may be reduced in size and made less visible. The left part of FIG. 9 illustrates the case where the images illustrated in FIG. 8 are displayed in one display area.
In contrast, for example, as illustrated in the right part of FIG. 9, an image having a small size may be displayed in an enlarged manner, in which case a time-consuming operation may be required for the enlarged display.